The 17 Swords of Kazuki Ueda
The 17 Swords of Kazuki Ueda are swords crafted hundreds of years ago by the master swordsmith Kazuki Ueda. Each sword is enchanted with an original enchantment created by Ueda. Swords 1 - "Hakugin" - Katana - A pure white sword, radiates cold. Owned by Araigen Rensutsu. 2 - "Nanashi no Gujin" - Katana - Sword with no markings to tell it apart and a curse, said to bring death to the owner's friends, and then finally the owner. Although, it brings incredible luck in battle. 3 - "Mugenshuugou" - Scalpel - A bag that contains a set of scalpels that can be used as throwing weapons. They never deplete. 4 - "Shoumeidan" - Longsword - A sword that shoots flares not unlike a flare gun. 5 - "Hayauchi" - Katana - A short katana with a sapphire sheath, its unique feature comes from the trigger on the top of the sheath. Once pulled, the katana shoots out extremely quickly, like a bullet from a gun. Once the katana is outside of the sheath, the trigger can be pulled again to retract the blade back into the sheath, from nearly invisible strings attached to the blade. 6 - "Sabi Rougo" - Katana - A rusted katana that rusts other metal on contact. It's smaller than a dagger due to rust on itself, so very hard to master. 7 - "Katakoto Sakeru" - Shield - A shield that, when hit, sends a huge sonic blast forward. 8 - "Nameshigawa Aoiro" - Cutlass - Sword with the markings of water, it can control water when it is swung. 9 - "Meikon Hichuu" - Katana - Sword that imposes the life-views of the wielder on anyone they want. Whoever is hit by this ability will see things from the wielder's point of view. 10 - "Buchikame" - Cestus - A knuckle-glove that multiplies the force of the punch for each time a specific person is punched. The multiplication ends when another thing is punched. For example, the first time a person is punched, it will be 1x force. The second time, 2x force. The third time, 4x force. The fourth, 8x force, etc etc. Owned by Fuse Mokuzai. 11 - "Amehohaba" - Kampilan - Sword that causes heavy rain when unsheathed. The user is unaffected by the rain, and can control the heaviness of the rain. 12 - "Boutakatobi" - Spear - A spear that pushes it's wielder away from harmful attacks, allowing the user to better dodge attacks. Owned by Reichi Kahnsmithe. 13 - "Kangakki" - Broadsword - With each swing of this sword, it creates a stronger gust of wind. 14 - "Mumei" - Scythe - A scythe which gains some attributes of it's past users such as magic element. 15 - "???" - ??? - ??? 16 - "Renzokusatsujinhan" - Dagger - A weapon that both gets more powerful and makes its user more powerful with each person it kills. The kill count resets when a new owner obtains it. It slowly destroys the wielder's mental abilities until they plunge into absolute insanity. Owned by Fuyou Atamagahen. 17 - "Kawairashii" - Umbrella - An umbrella that negates all of Kazuki Ueda's weapons special powers. Category:A2B Category:Weapon